Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of managing batteries in an electronic device. The present invention relates more particularly to a system for managing battery monitoring in a remote control for a set top box.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices are typically powered by batteries. Often to obtain a desired voltage level multiple batteries are connected in series. Batteries may also be connected in parallel to provide additional current capacity. Additionally, batteries may be connected in a combination of serial and parallel connected cells. When the voltage level of the connected batteries falls below a minimum operating voltage level the device will cease to function.
In many devices it is detrimental for the device to suddenly cease functioning because the voltage at the device's power terminals has dropped below the minimum operating voltage. In some such devices a circuit has been added to measure the voltage of the batteries. If the voltage is approaching the minimum operating voltage level then the portable electronic device may issue a warning signal to a user to indicate that the batteries will need to be replaced soon.